


say you’ll remember me

by andrewslodge



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: (there’s not a detailed description), Angst, Archie will be in V’s heart forever, Death, F/M, Flash Forward, Flashbacks, Fluff, Future, Hospital, I'm sorry!, Jeronica is endgame, Little Varchie, Not A Happy Ending, Smut, There’s still happiness in there so don’t give up on me!, Varchie!Centric, bring the tissues, slight AU, trigger warning: car accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewslodge/pseuds/andrewslodge
Summary: It’s rare to get a sad ending in a movie, she has learned this through her entire life. So why doesn’t it happen in real life? Why does love hurt like this? Why can’t she be in the movies?
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz (background), Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 22
Kudos: 42





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well... Hi guys! I know not many people are going to want to read this because it is sad. Well, if you wanna give it a go, please do because I think it’s important for sad stories to be told too! 
> 
> Just to clear things up with anyone who thinks otherwise, I have been planning this fic for months, the recent canon events have nothing to do with a certain characters outcome.
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy! And if you cry, I’ve done my job right ;)

_Part One_

It’s the sound of an alarm that wakes her. She doesn’t know where she is, but the room is white painted on white and it’s _clinical._ The smell is a mix between those little alcohol wipes she cleans the kitchen counter with and metal, the scent so strong she has a headache.

Veronica reaches up to touch her throbbing head and winces when she feels a bandage. _Maybe that’s the cause of the headache,_ she thinks to herself. 

There’s a blinding light coming from the ceiling and she makes the mistake of looking up and directly into it. _Oh, just a lamp._

When she looks around the room, _properly this time,_ she notices the monitor that she’s attached to. There’s a quiet _beep_ coming from said screen, and she wants to turn it off, the sound going straight to her head. Veronica figures it’s probably turned on for a reason so she leaves it.

It takes longer than it probably should for her to realise she’s in a hospital. In the end, it’s the gown she’s wearing and the uncomfortable bed that gives it away. She admits to herself that the previous things should have been enough, but she doesn’t hold it against herself. 

Veronica wants answers. For some reason her brain isn’t recalling any memories of _why_ she might be here. Veronica closes her eyes and thinks, hard.

She remembers waking up this morning, cuddled up with her Archiekins, before they both got up to eat breakfast. _That’s right!_ _Cheryl and Toni’s party!_

Veronica feels a sense of pride wash over her as she begins to remember what she was doing before she arrived _here._

She can remember eating breakfast with Archie, before they headed over to their friends house to help prepare for the party. 

It confuses Veronica when her memories stop. Did she not go to Cheryl’s? 

Becoming frustrated, Veronica tries to sit up but a sharp pain shoots through her whole body as soon as she moves. Veronica drops back into her previous position, the pain too much to handle.

Tears begin to run down her eyes at this point. She pushes the knitted throw blanket off her body and pulls up her gown. Veronica knows there’s going to be some kind of wound here but nothing could have prepared her for what she sees. 

She can tell the worst part is covered up with a bandage but her chest and her stomach are littered in dark blue and purple bruises. The sight makes her want to throw up.

_What the fuck happened?_

Just as Veronica is about to try and get up again, desperately in need of answers, Betty Cooper walks into the room.

“Oh thank god,” Betty says as she lets out a sigh of relief, “Can I get a doctor in here!” She then shouts, her body still visible to Veronica but no longer in the room. 

“B? What’s going on?” Veronica asks, finally having the strength to sit up. “What happened?”

“There was an accident, V.” Betty explains, a pitiful smile on her face. “The doctor is coming to check you over.”

An accident? Veronica doesn’t understand why she can’t remember what happened but it gets her thinking about something different.

_Archie._

“Where’s Archie?” 

Betty’s smile drops at her words and it gives Veronica a _horrible_ feeling. If he wasn’t okay, Veronica _knew_ she wouldn’t be able to go on. _She could never live without him._

“Betty?” Veronica tries again as she gets more concerned at Betty’s silence. “Is he alive?” 

Betty lets out a breath of air before responding to Veronica’s question. “He’s alive, Veronica. The doctors are working on him.”

Veronica has never felt relief like that before. But no matter how relieved she is, _she needs to see him._

“I need to see him,” She exclaims, moving her body off the bed. As soon as her feet touch the ground, Veronica collapses, the pressure too much for her beaten up body to handle. 

“Fuck!” She yells it loud enough for the _whole_ floor to hear and Betty doesn’t know if it’s from pain or frustration, _or maybe even both,_ but she runs to her friend, helping her back onto the uncomfortable bed. 

Veronica breaks down on the bed. She can tell by the look on Betty’s face that she feels helpless and the only thing Veronica can do is sob.

Her head is buried in her hands, the tears flowing down her cheeks as she cries. It doesn’t take long for Betty to be on the bed, wrapping Veronica in her arms. 

The two girls cry together. The fear of losing such a kind and caring person taking over their bodies. 

“He’ll be okay, V, he has to be.”

  
  
  


When the doctor enters the room, Betty and Veronica are still cuddled up to each other, Betty awake and Veronica asleep. It couldn’t have been longer than twenty minutes but it feels like a lifetime.

When the blonde notices the presence of an extra person in the room, she places her hand on Veronica’s cheek, gently waking her up. 

Betty gets off the bed and sits herself in the chair that’s only a couple of feet away so Veronica can sit up to talk to the doctor.

“Miss Lodge, I’m very happy to see that you’re awake. I’m Doctor Ramirez,” She comes across as kind to Veronica but the raven-haired girl doesn’t care about her own health, she just wants to know about Archie. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine. Where’s my boyfriend?” Veronica replies, disregarding Doctor Ramirez’s statement. 

“Mister Andrews is resting. He’s stable, but not awake yet. Your partner is young and otherwise healthy, so we’re hopeful..” The doctor explains. 

Veronica is able to relax a little at her words but until she sees Archie, she won’t be able to rest.

“I need to check you over, Miss Lodge,” Doctor Ramirez states before she walks closer to Veronica. “You’ve sustained multiple injuries, including one to your head. So we need to keep an eye on you.” 

Veronica nods her head in agreement. The doctor checks her injuries, one on her head and multiple on her chest and abdomen. 

“I’m sure you’re not feeling too well right now, that’s expected, but if you start to feel better try not to over-do yourself. You’ve got a lot of healing to do. Make this bed your new home for the time being,” Doctor Ramirez reveals with a serious look on her face, “I’ll keep you updated on Mister Andrews progress.”

The doctor exits the room, leaving Betty and Veronica alone again. The blonde has the same pitiful look on her face and it’s beginning to get to her. She doesn’t want _or need_ any pity from anyone. She just needs Archie to be okay.

“V, are you alright?” Betty asks. 

Veronica nods, “I will be.”

  
  
  
  


Betty leaves the room soon after. She wants to check on Archie and considering Veronica isn’t allowed to leave her bed, - _except to go to the bathroom -_ Betty offers to go.

Veronica can feel her pain meds wearing off. She decides to try and sleep the pain away, instead of pumping her body with more drugs. 

While laying on the worn-out mattress, Veronica can’t help but think. Archie is the only thing on her mind; she can’t stop picturing all of their amazing moments together. 

They’ve been together for eight years, but they’ve known each other their whole lives.

She pictures the day they made their relationship official, back when they lived in Riverdale. It was the greatest day of her life, it was the day she could finally tell the world, _he;s mine._

By the time she pulls herself out of her thoughts, there are tears falling once again. _She can’t lose him._

Veronica cries herself to sleep.

  
  
  
  


When she wakes up this time, the sun is shining outside the flimsy curtains. She can tell it’s the next day by the date on the monitor. 

Unlike when she woke up during the night, this time Veronica can sense the presence of another in the room. 

She carefully sits up, her body still sore from her injuries, and that’s when she notices him, sitting in the blue chair next to her bed. Veronica bursts into tears when she sees his beaten up face, his eyes glued to hers. 

If she had the energy, she would have leapt off her bed to attack him with a hug but her body won’t let her move. 

As soon as he hears her sobs, Archie stands up and pulls her into his arms. He holds her like he’s never going to let go, a way to keep her protected in his arms.

“I don’t understand,” She cries, her tears soaking his grey t-shirt, “How are you here?” 

Archie peppers kisses all over her forehead before he grabs her chin and pulls her lips to his, kissing her with such force, her knees get weaker then what they already are. 

“I’m here, Ronnie. I’m here.” It’s all he says before he’s kissing her again. Arhcie maneuvers himself to lay down on the bed, pulling Veronica in his lap. 

They don’t stop kissing. They don’t stop kissing when she pulls his shirt over his head or when he skillfully unties her gown with one hand. They don’t stop kissing when he jeans meet the floor, or when her hand finds him through his boxers. They don’t stop kissing when his fingers run through her wetness or when he pulls her panties to the side, slipping into her with no effort. They don’t stop kissing as she rides him, bringing them both to _incredible_ pleasure. They don’t stop kissing when he comes inside her, the feeling pulling her orgasm through her body. They don’t stop kissing when he grows hard inside of her again, this time flipping her over so he can control the movements. 

They only stop kissing when she wakes up.

  
  
  
  


Veronica shoots up in her bed, her body dripping with sweat and her heart racing. She looks around the room, taking in her surroundings as her heart starts to slow down. 

Like her dream, Veronica could sense him watching her. This time, he’s standing in the corner of her room, watching her every movement.

It’s not like her previous dream. Something feels _wrong._ Veronica thinks that maybe she’s still asleep but this feels real, _he_ feels real.

“Am I dreaming?” She asks in a quiet voice. 

“No,” He replies, not moving from his space in the corner. 

_Why does this feel wrong?_

“The doctor said you weren’t awake. How are you here?” Veronica questions, taking her eyes off him. “Am I dead?”

Archie’s expression changes from vacant to upset in a matter of seconds. “Don’t ever think that,” He demands, finally moving closer to her. 

“Archie, what’s going on?” Before he can answer, Cheryl Blossom is storming into the room. She looks towards the corner where Archie is standing, but ignores him to walk to where Veronica is sat. 

Veronica follows Cheryl’s every movement until she’s sat on the edge of the bed. The dark-haired girl sees Archie leave the room out of the corner of her eye. She doesn’t try to stop him because she knows why he’s leaving, so she can deal with whatever dramatic problem Cheryl has. 

“How are you doing?” Cheryl asks, running a hand through Veronica’s knotted locks. Veronica melts into her friend's touch, loving how her warm hand feels against her icy skin. 

“I’m okay.” Veronica murmurs, pulling Cheryl into a hug. Cheryl, alongside Betty, is one of her closest friends and she’s one of the only people Veronica can stand to see at that moment. 

“I’m glad to hear it.” Cheryl smiles, pulling away. “Toni is parking the car, she’ll bring the twins up when she’s done. I wanted to get to see you as soon as possible.” 

Veronica chuckles. She never thought Cheryl would take to domestic life like she did with Toni but Veronica couldn’t be happier for the two and their three-year-old twin boys. 

“I can’t wait to see my little nephews.” Veronica grins, scooting over a little so there’s more room for Cheryl. 

Her body still aches from her dream - _also_ _maybe because of the injuries that lace her body -_ and she really just wants to cuddle with her boyfriend and sleep, but she’s hoping that by going back to normal and seeing her friends, she’ll heal quicker.

“How’s the wedding planning going?” Veronica questions, deciding on a topic for their conversation so it doesn’t go back to her health. She still can’t remember the accident in its entirety, but she remembers bits and she doesn’t want to relive it. 

Cheryl sighs. “It’s stressful, I’m not going to lie. I wish we had decided to wait a few more years, it’s hard trying to take care of the twins and plan a wedding.” 

“Cher, just bring in a wedding planner.” Veronica suggests, knowing what answer she will receive but trying to take some pressure off her friend.

The redhead rolls her eyes before replying. “We don’t need one.” She says, slight irritation in her voice. “The boys just get in the way sometimes.” 

“Let me help you then. Whether that’s looking after the twins or helping with the wedding.” Veronica insists. She puts her hand out for Cheryl to take it, reassuring her. When she moves her arm, a sharp pain explodes through her stomach. Veronica recoils, and her hands shoot to the pain, holding her stomach. 

“Shit,” She complains. 

“Should I get a doctor?” Cheryl panics, going to move. 

“No! No!” Veronica almost screams. She didn’t want more doctors prodding her, she’s had enough of them. “I’m fine. The pain is gone now,” She lies.

_She just wants Archie._

Before Cheryl can say anything, Toni and the twins come into the room. 

Charlie and Jasper Topaz - _the young couple had decided to relieve the twins of the dreaded Blossom name -_ are so excited to see their _Auntie Ron,_ the both of them jump straight on the bed, piling on top of Veronica. 

“Boys, be careful!” Toni exclaims to the two brown-haired children. “Auntie Ron is hurt.”

“Hi Charlie, hi Jasper,” Veronica greets, pulling the toddlers into a hug, “I missed you two.” 

“My mommy said you hurt,” Charlie states, prodding a tiny cut on Veronica’s face. 

“Don’t touch, Charlie! That hurt!” Jasper yells, smacking his brother's hand away from Veronica’s face, “Tell Auntie Ron you are sorry!”

The three adults laugh at the little boy's behaviour. Veronica admits that she wasn’t looking forward to the visit as she knows exactly how loud the boys are, but now that they’re there with their moms, Veronica feels happy. 

_If only she knew where Archie had disappeared to._

“Where’s Uncle Archie?” Charlie asks, looking at his mother’s. 

“He’s around here somewhere, Sweetie,” Veronica explains even though she doesn’t know where he is, “Maybe you’ll see him later.”

The five partake in light conversation before Jasper declares he’s _starving_ so Cheryl takes the boys to the cafeteria, promising ice cream. Toni stays behind, telling Cheryl she’ll catch up in a few minutes. 

“How are you doing, V? Be straight with me,” Toni says, crossing her arms over her chest.

_Is she really that readable?_

“I just want to be in his arms.”

  
  
  
  


Toni doesn’t stay longer than five minutes, leaving Veronica alone again. She's not complaining about the fact, the visit has exhausted her more than what she thought it would. 

Veronica can feel herself falling asleep. She closes her eyes, the heaviness floating away as she rests. She doesn’t know how long her eyes are shut before he climbs on the bed, wrapping her weightless body in his arms.

Veronica doesn’t need to open her eyes to know who it is. She can smell him in the air and all she wants to do is turn around and lay with him forever. “Where did you go?” She asks in a tiny voice.

“I thought I’d give you some space,” Archie replies, kissing her forehead as he cuddles into her back.

“You just disappeared.” Veronica murmurs, pushing Archie off her so she can be face to face with him. Archie smiles before he kisses her lips, pulling away after only seconds. “The boys would have liked to see you.” 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Archie apologises, hugging her tighter. “How are you feeling?” 

Veronica sighs, kicking the stuffy comforter from off her body. Archie is the only heat she needs. 

“Your head looks like it’s healing nicely.” Archie states, running a finger along the dark bruise above her left eye. 

She melts into his hand, making the most of his touch as it skims down her delicate face. 

“I’m feeling a little better. Just worn out.”

“You should get some rest.” 

Her heart flutters at his caring tone of voice, but Veronica doesn’t want to rest, “I was thinking of doing something different,” She smirks.

“Veronica Lodge, are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” Archie chuckles, bringing her into a deep kiss. 

“And if I am?” She purrs, pulling him on top of her. 

Archie kisses her a few times before he rolls over onto his back, dragging her with him until she’s curled up at his side. “Ronnie, we can’t have sex.” He laughs. 

“Why not?” She grumbles. Veronica looks at her boyfriend, a frown on her face.

Archie chuckles again. He’s used to her ways of trying to persuade him into things but the redhead only cares about her health, and even though _he wants to,_ he’s not going to put her at risk for an orgasm. “You’re hurt, babe.” 

“Well, Archiekins.” She starts. “I had a dream, _a very realistic dream,_ and that Archie didn’t care about me being hurt.” 

“Oh really?” He speaks, raising an eyebrow towards her. Archie plants one more kiss on her lips, not giving into her idea. “Well, I'm sure it was a _great_ dream, but we’re not having sex in your hospital bed.” 

“Fine.” 

“Rest, Babe.”

  
  
  
  


The next few days fly by for Veronica. Archie stays with her for the majority of that time, only disappearing when either the doctors come in or friends and family drop by. 

Veronica finds it odd that Archie doesn’t want to be around anybody but her but she hasn’t asked him why, assuming it’s because of the accident as he’s still healing too. 

“Archiekins?” Veronica mumbles one morning when they’re laying in the small hospital bed. “Are you okay?” 

Archie doesn’t move his head to look at her like he normally does. Instead he stays laying on his back, Veronica curled up against his side, arm around his chest in its normal spot. 

“I’m fine.” He replies. Veronica knows _that_ variation of his voice and it’s when he’s lying to her. 

“Archie Andrews, do not lie to me.” She demands, forcefully pulling his face to look at her. “Every time somebody comes in here, you disappear.” 

Veronica doesn’t want to argue with him. The whole situation is frustrating for her. It’s like Archie has disappeared to the whole world except for her. Nobody talks to her about him, not the doctors and not their friends. 

Mary has been in once to see her. The two have never gotten along like Archie wanted but they don’t hate each other. 

“It’s okay, Ronnie.” Archie speaks, trying to reassure her. 

“Archie, what are you lying to me about?” She pleads, pushing him off her so she can stand up. The same sharp pain from a few days before comes back, and she wrenches over in pain. Archie is straight by her side, holding her up. 

“It’s okay. I’m okay,” She whimpers, “It’s just a cramp. I’ve been laying down for too long.” 

Archie bundles her up in his arms, bringing her back to the bed. 

“I think it’s time, Baby.” He smiles sadly, kissing the top of her head.

“What? Time for what?” Veronica panics, the look on his face breaking her heart. “Archie what’s going on?” 

Archie doesn’t take his lips off her head as his tears fall down onto her skin. It doesn’t take long for hers to join his in rolling down her cheeks. 

Veronica is brought away from his attention by a loud ringing noise and the rush of doctors that pass by her room, the door wide open. 

“I love you so much, Veronica.” He confesses, his hazel eyes filled with tears. 

Veronica doesn’t take her watering eyes away from his until she gets distracted by the screams of Mary Andrews from down the hallway. 

When the raven-haired girl looks back towards her red-headed boy, he’s gone like he hadn’t been standing there three seconds ago. 

“What-” 

Veronica gets off the bed and moves quicker than she ever has in her life, rushing towards the shrieking cries. 

She finds herself outside a room where a dozen doctors and nurses are working around a body. When one nurse moves and Veronica sees the face, she collapses to the floor and a sob falls out of her mouth.

_Archie._

She can barely tell it’s him with the blood and bruises on his face, but _it is._ His flaming hair is more of a brown color, covered in dirt.

Mary is standing next to his bed, her face on her hands as she sobs for her son.

Veronica doesn’t know how long she watches on her knees, but when the doctor speaks, Veronica can only see black, her body breaking down on her.

_“Time of death, sixteen-fifty-two.”_

_tbc..._


	2. part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I’m sorry it’s taken a little while, but I’m here with part 2!
> 
> Thank you to Em for lending me Marie <3 and thank you to my wonderful Katiekins for beta’ring!
> 
> There’s obvious trigger warnings here so if you’re not into major character death, then please don’t read.
> 
> Also, this isn’t Varchie endgame, but please don’t let that put you off. 
> 
> Much love <3

**_Nineteen Years Ago_ **

_ Veronica hates it here. She’s so mad at her mom and daddy for making her move. She misses Katy, and Harper, but especially her kitten, Marie, who her father made her leave behind because cats aren’t allowed in the new building.  _

_ She cried when her mom told her they were moving from her beloved city, with her favourite park and ice cream shop. The little girl couldn’t understand why they’d ruin her life like this. _

_ Riverdale sucks, too. There are no stores, no exciting parks, none of her best friends and especially no Marie, with her pink bow and heart shaped tag.  _

_ But one thing that Riverdale has that New York City doesn’t is Little Archie.  _

_ Veronica first met him on her first day at Riverdale Elementary. She remembers the smile on his face when he asked if he could sit next to her. The little raven-haired girl didn’t want to let him, boys were mean back in New York, but when his dimples appeared and his freckled cheeks crinkled, Veronica changed her mind. _

_ “What’s your name?” The redhead boy asks. Veronica can’t take her eyes off his messy hair and freckled face, his smile very bright. “I’m Archie. Just Archie. My best pal, Reggie, will tell you to call me Archibald, but I hate that. Only my mommy can call me that.” _

_ She giggles at his rambling. “I’m Veronica.” She states, very proud of her name. Her daddy tells her that her name means Victory, so she should be strong and confident.  _

_ “Can I call you Ronnie?” Archie asks as a piece of her dark locks falls into her face. He brushes the hair out of her eyes, his grin bigger than she’s ever seen. “I like Ronnie.” _

_ Veronica turns away from him, a blush on her cheeks. Why was he so nice? A boy has never been nice to her like this.  _

_ “Sorry. Did I upset you? My dad says I’m too friendly sometimes. But not in a bad way.” Archie babbles. She lets him know that she’s not upset, but in fact she’s happy because she feels like they can be friends. “Do you have any friends here?”  _

_ She shakes her head. “Will you be my friend, Little Archie?”  _

_ “Yes! But only if you marry me.” _

_ Somehow his cheesy smile gets wider and Veronica knows she’s going to keep him around. She proceeds to tell him he’s silly, that they can’t get married because they’ve just met.  _

_ She promises him one day. _

  
  
  
  


She wakes to Betty Cooper and Doctor Ramirez. It’s the first time in days she hasn’t woken in Archie’s arms and it makes Veronica feel sick. She’s overheating in his old sweatshirt but her legs are freezing cold.

_ It was a dream right? Archie isn’t dead. He can’t be. _

“V, Oh my god you’re awake.” She looks at Betty, and Veronica can tell she’s been crying, her eyes red and puffy. 

“Miss Lodge, you passed out,” The doctor explains, “It’s no surprise that you did, you weren’t meant to witness what just happened.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Veronica asks, ignoring her doctor's words, tears flooding her eyes once more. “Why didn’t you tell me my boyfriend was dying? I’ve been here for five days!”  _ She thinks. _

By the end of her sentence, Veronica is hyperventilating, the truth striking her like she is being stabbed in the chest. 

“It was Archie’s wishes Veronica.” Betty clarifies.

“Your boyfriend woke up for a matter of minutes, and the only interest he had was you. As his doctor, I had to obey his wishes.” Doctor Ramirez reveals.

_ Of course he was thinking about her. _

“There was a complication. He had a bleed in his brain which threw a clot that led to his heart stopping. We couldn’t save him, I’m sorry.” 

It doesn’t make sense to her. He had been with her! And now they’re telling her he’s dead? 

Veronica’s head is throbbing by the time the doctor has stopped explaining the technical terms of Archie's injuries. It’s not like she’s taking it in anyways.  _ Her Archie is gone. _

When she sits up, the same dreaded pain hurries through her stomach and back, and Doctor Ramirez notices this time. After telling Veronica she needs to run tests, the doctor leaves her alone with Betty.

“I’m so sorry, V.” Betty cries, standing up. “I wanted to tell you about him but Archie wanted you to heal, he wanted you to be okay.” 

“I’ll never be okay again.” 

  
  
  
  


**_Fifteen Years Ago_ **

_ She wants to cry. She’s stuck in the girls bathroom alone, all of her things spread across the floor and her drawing for Archie ripped up and put in the toilet.  _

_ Veronica decides she is going to stay in here until the end of the day, not caring what her teachers think. She doesn’t care about the contents of her bag, but she spent all of art class making the picture for her best friend.  _

_ The ten-year-old sits on the dirty floor, tears streaming down her face.  _

_ When the door slams open, Veronica scrambles to her feet, scared Ginger and her friends are back for more.  _

_ The moment she sees red hair and a blue and yellow sweater, Veronica lets out a sob. She’s never been happier to see him.  _

_ “Ronnie?! What happened?” Archie exclaims, running to her side as fast as he can. “I heard Ginger bragging about hurting you so I came as soon as I could.”  _

_ He wraps her in his arms, wiping away her tears as he goes. “You shouldn’t be in here, Archiekins. You’ll get in trouble.” Veronica trembles. _

_ “I don’t care.” He mutters. Archie kisses her nose, surprising Veronica enough for her to pull away. Did he just give her a first kiss? She figures she shouldn’t make a big deal out of it, but the butterflies floating around her stomach are making it hard. “Come on, lets get your stuff together.” _

_ They collect up her things before leaving the bathroom, where they’re stopped by Miss Riley who gives Archie a week of detention for going into the girl’s bathroom. _

_ He doesn’t care. _

_ “I should marry you, Archie Andrews.” _

_“One day, Angel Fluff.”_   
  
  
  


It doesn’t take Mary as long as she thought it would to come and see her. 

Veronica saw the look on her face when Archie left them and she wishes to never see such a look again. The look of a mother losing her son.

She doesn’t have the energy to talk to her. Veronica knows Mary will most likely blame Archie’s death on her and she doesn’t want to hear it. 

“Veronica. I’m glad to see you’re doing okay.” Mary says, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I just want to tell you that nobody thinks this is your fault. Archie loves-  _ loved _ you and he wouldn’t want you to think that.”

She doesn’t know how Mary knows what she’s thinking but for the hundredth time that day, Veronica cries. 

“Thank you.” She sobs. 

“I’m here for you, Veronica.”

  
  
  
  


**_Nine Years Ago_ **

_ “Me and Lucie broke up.” He states when she walks into his room. They’re supposed to be studying, but Archie can’t concentrate, his recent break up the only thing on his mind. “I’m such an idiot. I know I shouldn’t have kissed her. I suck at it. What kind of sixteen-year-old can’t kiss-“ _

_ She cuts him off with her mouth, wanting him to shut up about Lucie. Veronica has never kissed a boy before. She’s kissed a few girls, but never boys. Boys scare her.  _

_ But Archie has never scared her, in fact he’s the one person she trusts with everything. Having to listen to him constantly go on about Lucie, or Hallie, sometimes Elena, really frustrates her but she would never admit it to anyone.  _

_ Veronica doesn’t know why she does it. She tells herself it’s to make him stop talking, but she does love the way he rambles as he’s done it since the day she met him, but now that she’s actually kissing him, Veronica thinks there’s more to it.  _

_ It barely lasts a minute but when she pulls away, Archie doesn’t speak. Instead, he kisses her back. She’s never felt anything like it and she never wants it to end. _

_ “You’re not a bad kisser, Archiekins.” _

_ They don’t do anything other than kissing, but they do kiss for hours until his dad interrupts them, embarrassing them both.  _

_ “You know, you two have to get married now.” Fres explains. _

_ Veronica knows that’s the moment she fell in love with him.  _

  
  
  
  


She knows he’s going to show up again. She can sense it. Veronica doesn’t know if she wants him to come back, not after all the secrets and lies. Is he even real? Is she going crazy? Why is this happening to her?

“Veronica,” He whispers. 

Her eyes are closed, tears filling her lids. The sound of his voice is breaking her heart further and her head hurts from crying. She doesn’t want to cry anymore. 

He wasn’t supposed to leave her. They were supposed to get married, have a honeymoon somewhere tropical, have a few children, get a dog and a big house to live in. They were supposed to grow old together. 

“You’re not real,” Veronica stutters, refusing to open her eyes, “You’re dead.” By the time she's silent again, Veronica has to open her eyes to allow her tears to flow. She can’t  _ bear  _ to look at him, not now, not ever. 

Veronica keeps her head down, even when he speaks. “I need to explain everything to you. I can’t have you hating me.” 

“I could never hate you.” She sighs softly,  _ finally  _ looking him in the eye. 

His face is no longer beat up, his hair isn’t messy, his clothes aren’t dirty. He’s back to being  _ her  _ Archie. Except, he isn’t her Archie. Her Archie is dead. He’s gone.

“All these days you were with me and you didn't tell me, why?” She questions, her voice quiet. “Why did you let me think you were alive?” 

“I was alive, Baby,” Archie replies. He walks up to her, perching himself on the edge of the bed. Archie puts his right hand against her cheek and she melts into

his warm touch. 

More tears stream down her face. Her head is a mess, and Veronica is convinced she’s going crazy. “Why didn’t you fight?” 

Archie pulls her head against his, breathing in her scent. Their lips are inches away but Veronica can’t bring herself to close the distance. “I tried, but I knew Ronnie, I knew that it was my time.”

“So why did you wait?” She sobs, not moving her head away from his. Her hands are stuck at her side while his embrace her face. “Why didn’t you just go on when the accident happened?” 

He finally kisses her. It only lasts a second or two, and Veronica can’t enjoy it because he’s not really there. It’s all in her head. “I needed you to get better.” 

Veronica wipes her face, her eyes red and swollen. When the words leave his mouth, she doesn’t realise their deeper meaning. “Why would you wait-”

She’s halfway through her sentence when it hits her. Veronica moves away from him rapidly, climbing off the bed and secluding herself in a corner of the room. Even when Archie was dying, he was thinking about her. Her fists bunch up the fabric of the too-long sleeves of his sweatshirt. Not wanting to admit it to herself, Veronica stays quiet. 

“You have to say it, Baby.” Archie explains in a hushed voice. 

Veronica wants the floor to open up and swallow her whole, the thought of facing  _ whatever this is,  _ is too much for her. She just watched her boyfriend die and now he’s standing in front of her. 

She takes a few deep breaths, the air is thick as she tries to calm herself. Archie -  _ or whoever he is, _ stays sat on the hard mattress, not wanting to upset her further. He still speaks.

“I  _ need _ you to say it.” 

“I- You needed to know I was healed because if you died before I was better, I would have died too.” She’s bawling when she stops talking, and this time Archie moves. “You did it for me.”

Archie pulls her weak body into his arms just in time for her to collapse against him. Veronica can barely open her eyes, her head throbbing as she lets go into his chest. He’s holding her like he always does,  _ or did,  _ and it makes her cry harder. Veronica knows this is the last time he’ll ever hold her. 

“I love you so much, Veronica,” He whimpers, Archie is crying now, too, “I’ll always love you. Now and forever.” 

She doesn’t reply, but he knows how she feels. She’ll love him until the day she dies. Veronica wishes she could have more time with him in that moment, she feels it’s too short but the ten minutes she got with him, is more than she could ever expect. 

Veronica knows he has to leave her, but she holds on as tight as she can, not wanting to let him go. They stand in the corner of the room until she falls asleep in his arms. 

He’s gone when she wakes up. 

  
  
  
  


**_A Week Before_ **

_ “Babe, we need to go!” Archie yells up the stairs. They were supposed to leave ten minutes ago, and Archie really doesn’t want to face Cheryl Blossom if they’re late.  _

_ She shouts back that she’s nearly ready but Archie doesn’t believe it. He chuckles, used to her ways after eight years of dating.  _

_ Archie leaves her be, walking to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. He’s nervous, he knows it. Archie doesn’t want to make it obvious, but the ring in his back pocket is making it difficult.  _

_ Marriage has been bought up many times in their past, but it’s real now. Archie Andrews wants to make Veronica Lodge his wife.  _

_ He’s never been so sure of anything in his life and he can’t wait for their future together.  _

  
  
  
  


Veronica doesn’t know how she’ll go on without him, she’s still waiting for him to come back, to tell her it was all a big joke. 

When Doctor Ramirez enters her room, Veronica doesn’t look at her. She’s not the person Veronica wants to see. 

“Miss Lodge, I know I’m the last person you want to see, but we ran some tests after you collapsed, just to rule out any internal injuries.”

“Am I dying?” She mutters, still not making eye contact. 

“No, you’re pregnant.” When the doctor speaks this time, Veronica’s head shoots up.  _ She’s wrong. _

She can’t be pregnant! How is she supposed to look after a baby alone? They have always talked about having a baby or two, but the reality Veronica has imagined has the both of them in it. Her and Archie, together, as a team. 

Things start to make more sense to her now. He wasn’t just waiting for her, he was waiting for their baby, too. Veronica wants to cry, but she figures she’s done enough of that for the next  _ fifteen years _ . 

She has to be honest with herself. Can she really raise a baby alone? They are supposed to be doing this  _ together _ . 

“Are you sure?” She whispers and the doctor nods. 

“There’s support out there, Miss Lodge. You’re not alone.” 

The doctor leaves her and it allows Veronica to come to terms with the truth. It’s a time like this where the comfort of Fred Andrews would help her through the pain. He was a person she always used to go to if Archie wasn’t an option.  _ At least he’s back with his dad now.  _

Anger, sadness, frustration, confusion washes through her body one after the other. Veronica doesn’t know what to feel. 

What she does know, is that she’ll get past it. Not for herself, but for Archie. She  _ will  _ be the mother he expected her to be because Veronica knows he’ll be looking down on them both. 

  
  
  
  


**_Ten Years Later_ **

The sun is shining over upstate New York, the rays glaring onto the water of Veronica’s newly installed pool. She walks through the dining room to where the doors open up into the back yard, a tray of lemonade in her hands. 

“How are my boys?” Veronica asks when she gets to the sun-lounger where her boyfriend is sat. The area surrounding is soaked, the splashes of the pool reaching far. Her son yells from the water that he's not a boy, but a  _ man _ , reminding her that he’s nearly ten -  _ even if his birthday is months away.  _

“Well, I wasn’t going to go in the pool, but AJ has other ideas.” Her handsome, dark-haired man replies, pointing to his drenched clothing. “He loves it here, V.” 

“I’m glad.” Veronica speaks, resting herself on one of his legs, the skin of her bare thighs coming in contact with damp shorts. “I was scared he was going to hate the move from Riverdale.” 

Jughead smiles sadly. He pulls Veronica onto his lap fully, her legs going either side of his waist. She’s a little taken aback, not wanting to be overly affectionate in front of her son. He places a small kiss on her lips, an easy way to sooth her at times like this.

“He’s nine, Veronica. Sure, he’ll miss your parents, and he’ll miss his friends but he’s got his whole life ahead of him.” Jughead reminds her, but he knows this isn’t about AJ. “Are  _ you  _ okay?” 

Veronica sighs. She lays her head on his shoulder, burying her face in his skin. “I feel like I left him.” 

“We didn’t have to leave, Veronica.” Jughead says softly. “But you know we can visit him whenever you or AJ want, it’s only an hour away.” 

She nods her head along as he speaks. AJ is oblivious to their conversation, playing with the dog in the pool. Veronica felt  _ so  _ guilty when they first thought about moving, but she was given an amazing job opportunity that she'd be crazy not to take. Even if it meant leaving Archie behind. 

Jughead has always been so supportive of her decisions, whether they were to do with AJ, or Archie. Even after only knowing each other for a few years, Veronica feels safe in Jughead’s arms.

“I don’t want him to hate me for taking away his dad.” The raven-haired girl whispers. Jughead consoles her by running a hand through her hair before she leans into his touch. He makes it known that her little boy could  _ never  _ hate her, and his dad would always be looking over him,  _ over them.  _

“Look Mom! Bailey is swimming!” AJ yells from the pool, where the dog is in fact, paddling. 

She grins towards her redheaded boy, he always lights up her mood. AJ goes back to playing, leaving Veronica and Jughead alone again. 

“I know I never knew him, Babe, but he would have been an amazing father.” Jughead states, his right head holding her thigh. “And you shouldn’t feel guilty about anything. Not towards Archie, and especially not towards AJ. I know this time of year is hard, but he’d want you both to be happy.”

Veronica thanks him by kissing his lips, this time a little deeper than before. Her hands find his dark strands as his find their way back to her hips. She doesn’t know how long they sit there, but when AJ starts shouting from the pool, the two part ways. 

“Go and get changed,  _ Mister Jones,  _ somebody wants us in the pool.” She pecks his nose before she hops off the lap. Veronica grabs her sunglasses from the little glass table, the sun too bright for her head. Jughead laughs before he sets off for their bedroom. 

Before she gets to the pool, Veronica can’t help but look into the clear sky. She can feel his presence, something she only feels occasionally. 

_ “Now and forever, Archiekins.”  _

  
  
  
  


_ the end _

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry? Part 2 will be here shortly!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @softvxrchie


End file.
